Just Another Pawn
by inkandblood0275
Summary: The pureblood prince, Kaname Kuran, is looking for another pawn in his cruel game. When Sakura Fujushima is his target, her life will change forever. She asks questions like 'What's a Level E'and 'Why me' She's just a puppet on strings, but what will Zero think of her? To Kaname, this is the beginning of the end for the two of them. Yuki x Kaname, Yuki x Zero x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This my first fanfic, so I hope its ok. I was really nervous about posting this, but a friend of mine gave me the courage to. :) She writes fanfiction too, her pen name is NikkiPark99, and she's writing one about Sly Cooper. Check it out sometime, she put a lot of work into it. :D Oh, as always, I don't own Vampire Knight. These are however my OCs'. And another thing, there is swearing in here. So without further ado, here's my first chapter!**

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

* * *

Sakura was sleeping peacefully in the back of the family car as her parents' chatted quietly in the front. "Isamu…She won't be angry will she? I feel so guilty about keeping this from her for so long…", Aiko said to her husband, biting her lip. Her husband, Isamu, took a deep breath before responding to Aiko. "Sakura is a strong girl…Remember when she called us to tell us that she accidently broke her martial arts' instructors' wrist? Surprisingly, he wasn't too mad about it. Shows her strength honey.", Isamu said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Aiko leaned in her seat to face her daughter and gently shook her awake. "Sakura…Honey, it's time to wake up…" Sakura mumbled and turned in her seatbelt, trying to get comfortable again.

Aiko turned back to her husband and raised her eyebrows at him. He smirked and whispered, "Put your headphones on. This wakes her up every time." She did as he requested and waited for him to do something.

He pulled over on a street in a nearby town and inserted a heavy metal band CD into the CD player. Isamu turned the volume high and pressed play. The loud, screechy music startled Sakura pretty badly, and she woke up in an instant.

"OK! I'M AWAKE NOW! ARE YOU HAPPY?!", Sakura yelled over the music.

Her mother took off her headphones and both of her parents' had a good laugh while Sakura was not happy about the wakeup call. "I'm sorry honey…Please forgive Daddy…", her father said with a puppy-like pout. Sakura smirked and said, "Yeah, don't worry about it Dad. So are we home? You're not that old Dad, you could've just carried me in…"

Sakura noticed it was raining and that they weren't home yet. They were parked near the curb in the nearby town. She noticed that it was raining and slightly windy. Curious, Sakura asked, "Hey, we're not home are we? C'mon, I wanna go home. Jetlag Dad. If you want coffee or something I can go stop at the café that's open 24/7. What time is it anyway?" She glanced at her phone for a moment and the time read 11:00pm. Aiko exchanged an uneasy look with her husband before speaking again.

"Honey…I need you to really listen to us ok? We don't have much time together and we need to explain some things to you that isn't easy to talk about…Before I start, I just want you to know that you're the best daughter anyone could ever have and that we are sorry for keeping this from you for so long. How can I put this lightly?..." She sighed and said clearly for Sakura to hear.

"Your father and I are vampires. Yes, vampires really do exist. We raised you as a human child but we can't keep you for much longer. Someone is here to do cruel things to you, and we can't do anything about it. You know that we would give our lives to protect you but-" Aiko was cut off as Isamu said suddenly, "Aiko stay close to me. I'm sorry Sakura, but this is a fight you will not win. We love you and we're very proud of you. What happens next is not your fault. It was our fault to keep this from you and this is the price we have to pay."

Sakura was utterly baffled by what she was being told. She thought her parents were crazy for giving such a serious speech about vampires and getting all sentimental about her. "What the heck are you talking about?! Ok, maybe vampires are cool in the cheesy books about them and you deluded yourself that they're real. I mean, sure they're supposed to be the classic 'sparkly, badass'-"

"SAKURA! This is serious! Don't treat this as a joke you can just simply laugh-", her father cut off abruptly as her parents widened their eyes and looked at each other with shock and fear. "Everyone out the car now.", her father said. The family of three got out of the car and stood by each other. Sakura pulled her hood up to keep the cold rain off of her head and face.

She looked at her surroundings. They were near a local 24/7 café and book shop, but she noticed that every single building and home around them were almost empty. Bleak, dark, and an abandoned feel to it. The café was never closed, except for holidays' and other occasions. Every light was off except for the few street lamps surrounding them, emanating a dim glow. Suddenly, she felt several chilling presences all around her.

Sakura turned around to face a semi-circle of several cloaked figures, with their hoods up so she couldn't see what they looked like. The one who directly faced Sakura spoke in a chilling, haunting voice. "We've come for our…pawn. I trust you have already said farewell? Well, this will be fun, so you better keep your eyes wide open. Senri, Rima.", he said with a voice of authority.

The two named Senri and Rima held her parents' necks so that their chests were against their backs so they had a perfect view of Sakura. Senri held Isamu arms firmly to his side with a thin rope of blood. Rima just held her mother with ease and sighed again. A gust of wind blew and all of their hoods fell from their heads. Sakura gasped when she saw all of their faces. _Such beauty shouldn't exist…_, Sakura thought.

She whipped around to look at the people holding her parents' hostage. A boy with bored blue eyes and ashy, brown hair was the one holding her father. _Senri was his name right…?_, she thought. The one named Rima had clear blue eyes and orange pigtails. Both were stunningly beautiful to her. Sakura's father turned his head away from her in shame, but Senri forced his head directly towards Sakura again. Her mother couldn't look away because of the firm hold she had on her, but she was crying hysterically.

She rarely ever cried in front of Sakura because she didn't want her to worry, but this time she just let it all out. She struggled in Rima's grasp and trashed around wildly. Rima let out a small, powerful burst of electricity, and she stopped struggling. _Did she just shock my mom? What the hell?!_, Sakura thought.

She tried helping her parents' but found that she couldn't move her own two feet. She looks down at her feet and to find that they are frozen to the street. Sakura was utterly baffled by now and didn't understand a thing that was going on. She wanted a look at the others who came and all of a sudden she could move again, and she whirled around to face the other people.

The boy on her left had dazzling blue eyes that looked as cold as ice and messy blonde hair. He narrowed his eyes at her causing her to look away to the boy diagonally left and next to the blonde boy. This boy was also a blonde with emerald eyes and a sad, almost guilty expression on his face. She turned to her right, not yet ready to look at the male in front of her. A boy with fiery, orange hair and darker orangey eyes ran a hand through his rain-soaked hair. His gaze reminded her of a warm fireplace in the wintertime. The girl next to him had hair that was waist length and had a pale brown color to it. She gave Sakura a look of disgust with ashy, brown eyes and looked away to turn to the male in the middle.

As beautiful as the others were, nothing could compare to how beautiful the male in front of her was. He has shoulder length chocolate brown hair and wine colored eyes. He had somewhat of a smirk on his face and held her gaze. With a shaking, trembling voice, she began to speak.

"W-who are you? W-what do you want from my family and I? Please don't hurt them, they didn't do anything wrong.", she said, suddenly terrified of the man in front of her. She looked directly in his eyes as she spoke and his gaze scared her now. His eyes became ignited with a look of power and authority.

"How nice of you to ask. I am Kaname Kuran", he said with a smile. He gestured to the various people surrounding her. "This is Hanabusa Aido, Takuma Ichijo, Akatsuki Kain, and Ruka Souen. The boy who is holding your father is Senri Shiki and the other girl is Rima Toya."

Kaname continued. "We're only here because you hold the secret to help me win the deadliest game. I will tell you that you are only a pawn and after we're done here, you will serve me without knowing and then become a Level E."

"P-pawn? W-what do you mean? What's a Level E?", Sakura stuttered out in fear. She was visibly shaking now. She hugged herself to try and keep warm from the cold rain.

Kaname chuckled and said, "You'll understand soon enough. She looks cold doesn't she, Akatsuki? Warm her up."

Akatsuki sighed and began to walk towards Sakura slowly. She widened her eyes in fear and tried to back away. She tripped on her own two feet and fell to the cold, wet tar street. She struggled to get up and remembered the basics of self-defense. _I'm wearing heels…So if I take them off, I can stab him in the balls…Then beat the shit outta him when he's_ _down on the ground. Repeat with the other guys and then have a bitch-fight with the two girls, _Sakura thought.

She took off her heels and held it so the heel was facing towards the dark figure in front of her. Her plan was to stab him with one and use the other to stab his "area". When Akatsuki came close enough to her, Sakura could hear her mother scream in pure rage and anguish.

"DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER! SHE IS MINE! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER A THOUSAND HELLS IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING HER YOU BASTARDS! _SHE IS MY CHILD! I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU AND I'LL ENJOY HEARING YOUR SCREAMS OF PAIN WHEN YOU BEG ME TO STOP!_", Aiko yelled.

Sakura was shocked to hear her mother scream and swear like that. She had never seen her mother so angry before. She lunged for Akatsuki and missed both times. He quickly dodged her attacks and started to manipulate his power over fire.

"Hanabusa…Could you freeze the rain around us? My fire won't be as hot.", he said with a bored voice.

Hanabusa did as his cousin requested and Akatsuki muttered, "Thanks…" He used his fire to set Sakura's jacket on fire. His fire was hot enough to burn it, despite her jacket being soaked from the rain. She yelped in surprise and quickly took her jacket off. She threw it in the rain somewhere and she watched her jacket burn away to ashes.

She was really cold now, only having her thin, green tee-shirt on. Sakura tried to comprehend how someone can manipulate fire and ice, somehow freezing the rain around them. Her thinking was cut short as Akatsuki melted the ice around her feet and Hanabusa shoved her back down on the ground and she fell, the fall knocking the wind out of her. She fell face first and tried desperately to scramble away. Suddenly she felt multiple hands grab her from behind and claw at the back of her arms and legs and also at her back. The back of her jeans and tee-shirt are now tattered and riddled with claw marks.

Sakura felt something warm near her hands and she saw that it was her own blood. If she was bleeding just this much from her arms, she couldn't imagine the amount of blood she's losing now. She heard hungry snarls from the people behind her and in front of her was Kaname Kuran himself, forcing her own parents to watch this sick attack. She screamed for help from anyone, her cries breaking the silence of the night.

"Scream all you like. No one will be able to hear you.", Kaname said.

"STOP! PLEASE! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST RELEASE MY PARENTS!", Sakura begged. She screamed even louder when she felt fangs pierce her over and over again, drinking in her blood. They drank so much that she was beginning to feel a little lightheaded and she stopped struggling.

Someone turned her over so they could claw at her chest, stomach, arms, and legs more. Sakura had a continuous stream of tears flowing down her face. Suddenly, a hand forced her head to the side and they began to maul her neck, tearing at the flesh and drawing blood. Her eyesight was fuzzy, and she could just make out her mother thrashing wildly and her father screaming at her, "I'm sorry!" Kaname stood in-between her parents and had a firm grasp on each of their heads so they looked directly at her.

Sakura just closed her eyes and hoped that the torture would end soon so she could go home. Better yet, Sakura hoped that she was just having a nightmare and they're still driving home. When she woke up, she would be home in bed, safe and sound. Sakura could care less that these people were vampires and injuring her so badly. What she didn't know was that Kaname would have a major role in this plan.

She felt all of the hands and fangs leave her and she opened her eyes only to see her parents burn to death and slowly turn to ashes. "Mommy….Daddy…Don't leave me here…Take me with you…", she croaked out, her throat sore and raw from screaming so much. Sakura hasn't called her parents "Mommy" and "Daddy" since she was younger.

Kaname walked over and she looked directly in his eyes and whispered, "Please…Just kill me now…" "You have a very important role in my game of chess, Sakura. You won't die so easily…Not by my hand anyway.", he said, revealing his own set of fangs. He bent down to her neck and bit her as well, leaving several of his own bite marks. Sakura felt a different kind of pain than with the other vampires.

She felt as if her body was burning at a thousand degrees. She gave weak cries but it didn't show the immense pain she was currently in. He drank from her as well, his eyes as crimson as her own blood. When he was finished, she curled on her side and tried to protect what little she had left. Her arms crossed her chest, trying to keep the eyes off of her body. All she saw now was crimson, but she remained consciousness to whimper in pain and for help.

Kaname said, "Let's go. You all did very well tonight, fellow friends of the night. Oh yes, Akatsuki, burn their car will you?" They left without another word, leaving Sakura to watch the mesmerizing flames dance before her eyes.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know every author says to review, but its for a good reason! I really do wanna know if you like my story and that I'm doing ok. So please review and don't forget to check out that Sly Cooper fanfic I told you guys about! Have a nice day/night! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! So I knew that when people would click on this and read it that they would have one of two reactions. "Ooh! :D" or "Ooh...D:" . So maybe more of you guys will let me know what you thought in the second chapter...? I hope so. I wanna know! O.O Oh and yes, there is one swear word in here. *I don't own Vampire Knight***

**Chapter 2: Unpleasant Discoveries**

* * *

_My God, where is all of that blood coming from? Its sweet smell is choking me…_, Zero thought. He was on his way home to his apartment after a meeting at the Society Headquarters, but was quickly intrigued by the overwhelming, almost sudden scent of blood hitting him. Zero figured to just go ahead and investigate, so he followed the scent of blood through town.

When he turned a street corner, his eyes widened in shock and surprise. He saw a girl with black hair curled up on her side, hugging her knees, like a ball. She was unconscious and bleeding heavily. What Zero guessed were clothes, are just strands of cloth strewn around her, with blood staining many of them. From far away, Zero thought the worst thing that could've happened. There was also a car that was on fire, the rain doing nothing to stop it.

_Don't tell me she was…Attacked and raped…_,He thought. Snapping out of his thoughts, he quickly jogged over to her, kneeling beside her. Zero looks around again, noticing the two piles of clothes with some wet ashes. _No one's even around to help her out…Wait…Are those…Bite marks? She was attacked by a vampire…No…Several vampires…_, he thought. _And she smells like a vampire…So she _was _bitten by a pureblood as well…Isn't this just dandy?_

He sighs and takes off his coat, covering her frail body and picking her up and carrying her bridal style. She wakes a little, trying to slap Zero away from her. When she speaks, her voice sounds hoarse and tired. "Don't…touch me…I…wanna…be with…Mommy and…Daddy…Let me go…Stop…", she croaks.

"Who's Mommy and Daddy?", he asks her with a gentle tone. She manages to open her eyes a little, and points to the two piles of rain soaked clothes. _So those were her parents…Did they just watch and kill themselves? Maybe they already knew this would happen._, he ponders. He snaps out of his deep thinking and worries about the girl in his arms, so he makes his way back to the apartment.

~15 minutes later~

When Zero arrived outside of the building, he saw Cross sitting on one of the steps holding something. "Ahh, I was wondering when you would get back. You left your bag at the-Who's that?", Cross said, concern in his voice. Zero sighed and walked past Cross, a silent invitation to come inside.

He laid her in the bathtub and drew a warm bath. Cross walks in and says to Zero, "I'll take care of her, go and change, your clothes are bloody. And while you're at it, find something for her to wear, along with all the bandages you own."

Zero gets up and leaves the room while Cross takes a small towel and begins to wash her body of the blood. He changes out of his school uniform into a blue and white long sleeved shirt and black flannel pajama pants. Zero grabs one of his old tee-shirts and plaid pajama pants along with the bandages Cross requested. _We'll have to go shopping for her tomorrow. Or we could find out where she lives when she wakes up._, he thought.

Zero walks in the bathroom to find Cross rinsing her body off one last time. "Zero, hand me that towel please?", he asks placing the showerhead back. He tossed Cross the towel and began to dry her off carefully. After he was done, Zero handed him the bandages, and notices that she's made the full transformation from human to…a Level D. _Just a few more months 'till she officially loses herself to the bloodlust…_, Zero thought.

Cross finishes drying the girl off and carries her to sit on the toilet. He changes her into Zero's clothes. Zero asks, "Isn't she heavy to you? Don't break your back old man." "Hey! I am not old! She weighs about 115 pounds if you must ask!", Cross exclaimed. "Oh, so a man who's over 200 years old isn't old at all?", Zero questions, raising an eyebrow.

He rolls his eyes and asks for another towel and a brush. "I had to wash her hair too because there was some blood caked into it.", he explains. Zero leaves the bathroom to get the items he requested and say Cross carrying the girl into the guest bedroom.

Cross placed her sideways on one of the cushioned chairs so that her legs dangle off of one arm and her head is resting on the other. He's kneeling by her head and Zero gives him the towel and brush. Zero sits on the bed as Cross gently lifts her head and moves her hair so it cascades down the arm of the chair in long, black tangled waves. He begins to dry off her hair with the towel and begins to ask Zero some questions.

"So Zero, how did you find this girl in the first place? What happened, do you know?"

Zero sighs and says, "I was walking back here from the meeting and this overwhelming smell of blood hit me. Out of natural curiosity, I followed the scent and there she was! Curled up like a ball on her side, bleeding and unconscious. There was also this car that was on fire and two piles of clothes with some wet ashes."

Zero continues, "So of course I thought, "She was attacked and raped by some sick motherfuckers." On closer inspection, I found out that she was attacked by several vampires and a pureblood, as you can tell. When I picked her up she said something about 'Mommy' and Daddy'. I asked her who they were and she points to the clothes and ashes. I carried her back here and that's where you come in. That's basically it."

Cross is now brushing her hair, brushing out the tangles in her onyx colored hair. He is silent for a few more moments until he carries her over to the bed. Zero gets up while Cross places her gently on the bed, covering her up with the blanket. She mumbles and turns on her side, trying to get comfortable. She moves one arm out of the blanket, letting it lay next to her. Her hair falls just enough to where you can see the many bite marks on her neck.

Cross and Zero leave the room, closing the door behind them. "So, what do we do with her now?", Cross asks, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "I don't know, but we have to be careful. I don't want her flipping out on us as soon as she wakes up. Heck, I don't even wanna see her. She'll just become a monster in a few months' time, more than she already is.", Zero replies going to the living room, sitting on the couch.

Cross gets his coat and says, "Well, at least keep an eye on her. If you really think that, then just put a bullet through her head as soon as she wakes up. Or better yet do it now while she's asleep, that way you don't have to go to the trouble of playing cat-and-mouse with her."

_But…I _like _playing cat-and-mouse with my prey…I feel so…_alive., Zero thought. Maybe he should just wait until she needs to be killed. It's no fun if you just shoot at sleeping prey; especially when you _want_ to chase them.

"Whatever old man, looks like I'll be staying up all night. I have homework to do anyways, it's not like I've got anything better to do.", Zero says, getting up to retrieve his bag. "If she wakes up, you'll be the first one to know."

Cross simply nods his head and leaves, leaving Zero to do his studies and to watch over the sleeping girl.

* * *

**Soooooo...Good? Bad? *grabs you by the shoulders* I need to know! But nothing too harsh please, constructive criticism is appreciated. I hope I didn't make Zero seem too different than the way he is in the manga, but I didn't want him to be too harsh and cold. :/ NikkiPark99 has also posted chapter 15 of her story, go and check it out! I hope you review and if you do, thank you very much! It means a lot to me. :3 So with that said, have a nice day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I'm back with another chapter! I would just like to thank you all for the 142 views for this story! :D My goal was originally 100, but my goal is now 200! *I don't (and never will) own Vampire Knight***

**Chapter 3: New Faces**

* * *

Sakura blinked her eyes a few times, slowly taking in her surroundings. She sat up carefully, groaning in pain. She furrows her eyebrows when she realizes that she's clothed and that she slept in a warm bed. She's obviously not home…so that means that what happened wasn't a nightmare. Sakura frowns and pushes the dark blue blanket away from her and rolls up the plaid pajama pants.

She gasps quietly when she sees her legs bandaged up, from the ankles to the middle of her thighs. She checks her arms, bandaged from the wrists to the middle of her triceps. Sakura pulls the tee-shirt up above her waist. Her abdomen and back are also covered in the white cloth. As if by instinct, her hands flew to her neck, holding both sides. Her neck is also bandaged.

She gets sick of seeing her body bandaged up, and tears them off, one part at a time. The scars she thought were from a nightmare…are _very_ real. Claw marks litter her body, leaving not one area untouched. _I was attacked by people I don't know and can't remember, my parents are dead, and I'm in some place that I might never escape from. Great._, Sakura thought. She sighs and forgets about her own injuries. She looks around the room instead.

It's a decent sized bedroom with cream colored walls and dark hardwood floors. From Sakura's perspective, the bed is in the right corner of the room, a desk and chair in the other. The bed adorns a dark blue blanket with lighter blue colored sheets and two fluffy, white pillows. A bookcase lined with various novels stood next to the desk. A nightstand was next to the bed with a small lamp on top of it. The closet has two sliding wood doors. Not too far away from the closet doors stood another wood door, presumably leading to a hallway.

Sakura sighs and swings her legs over the bed, slowly getting to her feet. Wherever she went, she needed to be careful. When she walks to the door, she can hear a conversation that's not too far away from her room.

"…more months until a Level E!"

"…kill her now, it's not like…"

"…crazy?! Wait until…"

She furrows her eyebrows and opens the door quietly. She follows the sounds through a short hallway, until it opens up to a kitchen and a living room, a dining table in-between the two. At the dining table sat two angry looking men, a guy with a pony tail, and a teenage boy with a bored, uninterested look on his face.

The man with shoulder length messy, jet black hair also had one crystal clear blue eye, an eye patch covering the right one. He stood up and pointed a shotgun at Sakura's face. Her eyes widened in shock and fear. She stutters out, "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't k-know that I i-interrupted something i-important." Sakura looks down at her feet, her hands fidgeting with the bottom of the tee-shirt she was wearing.

Someone says, "Yagari, put your gun away! You're not shooting her until we at least get to know her more!" The one named Yagari says, "Does it matter? The earlier we kill her, the better." The other sighs and says, "It's ok, come and sit. We want to know more about what happened to you last night."

She quietly walks to the last chair available at the head of the table. Sakura sits, putting her hands in her lap, still fidgeting with the shirt. Her eyes don't leave the surface of the wooden table, her hair falling over her shoulders.

The gruff voice of Yagari spoke. "So? Don't just sit there and do nothing, say something!"

Sakura begins to speak, her throat still sore from the previous night.

"My name is Sakura Fujushima, I'm 17 years old and I weigh 117 pounds. I'm about 5'6" and my black hair is around waist length and I have blue eyes. Last night my parents and I were returning home from a family vacation in Paris. I remember sleeping in the car until my dad, Isamu, woke me up and my mom said something about vampires…"

She takes a shaky breath before she continues. "…What happens next is a blur to me. I only remember was being in immense pain, my parents turning into nothing but a pile of clothes and ashes, and the car being set on fire. I don't and can't remember who did this to me and my parents. The very last thing I remember was someone picking me up into their arms…It was one of you, wasn't it? I remember what his coat smelled like…"

Sakura looks up at the people at the table. Yagari sat in the first seat to the left of her; he scowls and lights a cigarette, inhaling. Sitting next to him is a young man with ashy brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He narrows his eyes at her and busies himself with playing with a *dagger, running a finger up and down the length of the blade, which was no longer than 7 inches.

Across from him sat a teenage boy with silver colored hair and lilac colored eyes. He has a tattoo on his neck, along with three piercings on the upper cartilage of his ear. He sits with an emotionless look, arms crossed over his chest. The male who sat to the right of her has long, straw colored hair, tied up with a green ponytail holder. He has hazel eyes and his elbows are on the table, his hands together. He rests his head on his hands, eyebrows furrowed.

Sakura sighs and looks down again, when she realizes something. She looks again and points to one of the men sitting at the table. "It was you, wasn't it? I can sense that you're like me…You have a different smell than the others…"

He whips out a gun at her and she pulls her arm away. "I'm sorry…", she mutters. "Zero! No pointing guns at Sakura's face! Bad!", the man next to him scolds. The one named Zero scowls and pulls his gun away, placing it on the table as a lingering threat. "I apologize for Zero, he doesn't normally point his gun at strangers. Ahh, how rude of me, let me introduce you to everyone here."

"I'm Kaien Cross, and this here is Toga Yagari." The man with the eye patch grunts a greeting, not bothering to look at her. "And this is Kaito Takamiya!" He looks at her, eyes wandering over her figure. Kaito simply gives her a slight nod. "AND THIS IS MY BELOVED SON, ZEROOOOOOOO-OWWWWWW OWW OWW!"

Zero grabbed Cross's ponytail and pulled it harshly, yanking his head backwards. "She doesn't need to know my name or anything about me. AND I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL BE YOUR SON!", he growls. Zero releases his hold on Cross's ponytail, causing his head to fly back at the table like a rubber band.

Cross's face hit the table, hitting it hard enough to make the table shake under them. Sakura flinched when she heard the impact. She poked his shoulder a few times before saying, "Umm…Cross-san? A-Are you-" "MY SON DOESN"T LOVE ME! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG AS A PARENT?", Cross suddenly wailed, a river of tears down his face. "U-Umm…Are you alright?", Sakura asks hesitantly.

As if like a cartoon character, he snaps out of it, and then addresses Sakura. "So, you can't remember who did this to you?"

"No…It's a blur to me…", she shakes her head. "But…I'd at least like to go to my house…Do you guys have a car I can drive?"

* * *

**And we leave off with Sakura wanting to go back home! *For those of you who don't know Kaito, he was trained under Yagari at the same time with the Kiriyu twins. It says in his Wikia thingy that he used to make fun of Zero for his softheartedness and Ichiru for being sickly and weak. It also states that Kaito's hunter weapon is unknown, so for the sake of my fanfiction, he will have and use 2 daggers.* So please leave a review, tell me what you think! Have a nice day/night! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up people? XD So I'm back with another chapter! I warn you, this chapter is full of adjectives and detail and all that good stuff. XD Oh and some swearing, but you'll survive. I was actually concerned that I used too ****_much_**** detail, but eh, screw it. I want you guys to be able to imagine what the setting is like. :D So here we go~*As always, I don't (and never will) own Vampire Knight***

**Chapter 4: Fujushima Residence **

* * *

Sakura stepped outside into the bright morning light, her arm shielding the sunlight from her eyes. _Ahh…So I guess I'm sensitive to light now…_, she thought. It didn't burn; it just felt like a lingering itch to her. She walks down the porch to find a sleek, black car awaiting them. Sakura walks around to the driver's seat and climbs in. She shuts the door and clicks her seatbelt into place.

Cross called, "SHOTGUN!" and got into the seat, closing the door behind him. She turns in her seat, looking at the back seats. Sakura heard Yagari and Kaito arguing about sitting in the back, and looks out the window. "No way in hell am I sitting in-between you two! You sit in the middle!",Kaito growled. "No! You sit in the middle-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET IN THE GOD DAMN CAR. I'll SIT IN THE FREAKING MIDDLE.", Zero yelled.

Kaito huffed and climbed in first, followed by Zero and Yagari. Sakura checks her mirrors, glancing at the men in the backseat. "Everyone alright back there?" she asks, chuckling. Yagari rolled his eyes and said, "Just shut up and drive."

Sakura turns the keys in the ignition and checks for any cars passing by. She turns the blinkers on and pulls away from the curb. _You can practically feel the tension in this car…_, she thought. She makes a right turn, driving for a while before stopping at a red light.

~25 more minutes of driving~

"Oh, we're near Cross Academy!", Cross exclaimed, pointing at it through the window. Sakura glances over and chuckles. "I was supposed to go there next year. But my mom said some important business needed to be done, so she couldn't schedule an appointment with the Headmaster. But it doesn't really matter, I've been homeschooled."

"O-Oh. Well, uhh, I'm the Headmaster of Cross Academy.", Cross says, grinning and scratching the back of his head.

"OH! Well, how silly am I? I should've known when you introduced yourself.", Sakura says smiling. "I'm sorry; I guess I wasn't really paying attention to notice."

"Oh, it's okay sweetheart, you just woke up to TWO PEOPLE POINTING A GUN TO YOUR FACE. I don't blame you.", he says, glaring at Yagari and Zero sitting in the back.

Yagari sighs and Zero just rolls his eyes. Kaito says impatiently, "Are we there yet? It's been forever!" Sakura replies, "Yes, about 5 more minutes. After I show you guys around, I'll make breakfast for everyone. I hope everybody's hungry! I make a mean pancake."

"You can cook?", Cross asks.

"Yes, I went with one of my cousins to a culinary school for about a week and a half, two weeks. The teacher there said that I might rival his own cooking!", Sakura said, grinning.

"Can I help you cook-OWWWIEEEEE! ZERO, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?", Cross yelped, holding the top of his head.

Zero said, "That's cause you can't cook old man! You'll give us all food poisoning like the last time we tried to eat your cooking! She went to a culinary school, which means she won't cook something inedible. "

"MY SON DOESN'T APPRECIATE WHAT DADDY DOES FOR HIM! WAHHHHHH!", Cross cried out, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh no…Here we go again…", Yagari mumbles.

Zero harshly kicked the back of his seat and yelled, "I SAID THIS BEFORE; I AM NOT AND WILL NEVER BE YOUR SON!"

Cross continued bawling and saying how Zero doesn't love him. Sakura nervously chuckles and says, "Uhh, hey guys! We're here! Umm, Cross-san, a-are you-". "WHAT A BEAUTIFUL HOME!", Cross exclaims, leaning in his seat. _I wonder if that happens often. It's like one minute he's crying and then he just snaps out of it like nothing ever happened…Huh._, Sakura thought.

She parks in the driveway and turns the car off, handing Cross the keys. Everyone got out of the car and shut the doors. Kaito gave a long whistle, eyes widening at the sight of the house.

It was a large, two story house, with a large, well maintained lawn to boast. The outside of the house was white, with elaborate black borders around the front door and windows. The garden had small, colorful and bright flowers, along with neatly trimmed bushes. There was a large window a few feet away from the front door, pale gold curtains visible. The porch lights were mounted on either side of the door, resembling fancy candle holders. Two more windows are visible on the upper floor of the house. The neighborhood is quiet, except for the chirping of birds and the buzzing of bees.

While the guys take in the scenery, Sakura says, "Oh crap! I don't have my house keys…Hehe." She grins and nervously chuckles.

"Well then, how the hell are we supposed to get inside your house?", Yagari growls.

She replies, "Oh it won't be a huge issue. Come on."

The group of five walked up to the front door. "So, how are we gonna get inside with no key?", Kaito asked. Sakura smiles and said, "I suggest you all step to the side for a moment please." She stretches her arms and legs and takes a deep breath before continuing. Sakura kicks the door open with a yell and calmly walks inside. The men gave each other looks and followed her inside.

If they thought the house looked nice from the outside, it was even more so inside. Cream colored hardwood floors contrasted nicely with the dark colors of the furniture. Dark oak bookshelves were to the right of the door, filled with countless novels and manga. In the right corner of the room was an ebony reclining sectional with another recliner near it. In front of the sofa, was an elegant glass coffee table, magazines strewn about along with the remote for the TV. Resting on a nice TV stand sat a large plasma screen TV. The shelves of the stand were full of movie and other CDs. In-between the sofa and bookshelves was a black grand piano with a few sheets of music on the stand. To the left of the living room area was a flight of stairs, taking you up to the second level of the house. Underneath the stairs was a door and not too far away from there was an entryway to the kitchen and dining room.

"Whoa…talk about a nice house...", Kaito said, looking around once more. "And you live _here_? Man, I'd love to live in a house like this…Damn."

"Wah! It's so pretty! Who plays the piano here?", Cross asked, turning towards Sakura.

"Oh, I do. My grandfather taught me. He said to me, "Music is a universal language. So learn it and appreciate different kinds of music in the world around you." I've been playing for as long as I can remember.", she said, smiling at Cross. "So, how about I show you around? After that I'll change and make breakfast for you all. Come on, I'll show you upstairs first."

Sakura led the group upstairs, showing them the various rooms. "Those sliding doors you see there leads to the balcony. That door is the master bedroom, inside is a walk in closet complete with its own bathroom. The door over there is a full bathroom and the room next to that is my room. Next to my room is a guest room, with two beds inside, depending on how many people are staying over. As you can see, there aren't any hallways up here or anywhere in the house for that matter. My parents bought this house for its open feel. Let's go back downstairs, shall we?", she said.

The group went back downstairs to go the kitchen and dining room. When you first walked in, you could see elegant marble counters and dark wood cabinets along with a large silver double door fridge against the opposite wall. A sink was behind the stove, in-between the marble counters. There was also a separate island consisting of a stove with an oven. On either side of the stove were smaller counter tops, making it easier to just throw everything in a pan and cook.

To the right of the kitchen sat a fancy wood dining table, with two elegant chairs on each long side of the table and one chair each for each end of the table. A glass chandelier made itself at home over the dining table. Another set of sliding doors near the dining table lead to the backyard. There was another door to the right of the dining table, leading down into the basement and a storage area.

"Just when you thought this place couldn't get any more impressive…", Yagari muttered, observing everything with his one eye.

Sakura chuckled and said, "Let me show you our deck and backyard." She led them to the sliding doors, opening them and stepping outside. The doors led to a deck with a patio set. There were lights strung up, illuminating the deck at night. The stairs from the deck took you to the lush green grass of the backyard, with a garden in the left of the backyard. Herbs and other various vegetables grew in the soil. In the back of the yard sat a Sakura tree, planted right in the middle. The blossoms were out, the soft pink hue giving an enchanting feel to the space.

"So, you can just go back in and hang out in the living room while I go change and cook for you guys. Feel free to watch TV or peruse the many books in the bookshelves. If you'll excuse me…", Sakura said, going back into the house.

"Well, let's go back inside. I wanna check out that fancy TV of theirs.", Yagari said.

While they went back into the house, Sakura was up in her room picking out what to wear. She chose a blue, frilly blouse with some white shorts. She tied her hair up loosely, letting some strands of hair fall around her face. _I should return these clothes to Cross…It was nice for him to lend me his stuff…I do have to admit, his slippers are comfy. I'll ask him where he got them when we eat._, Sakura thought, taking the slippers off.

She went back downstairs to find Kaito passed out on the couch, sprawled out with his legs stretched out in front of him. Yagari was idly flipping through the various channels on the TV with the remote, while Zero was looking at the selection of books. Cross sat at the piano, hitting one key at a time, delighted.

"Ahh, it sounds so pretty. What a magnificent piano! Maybe Sakura can teach me how to play something sometime!", Cross exclaimed.

"As if. You're playing one note at a time old man, I don't think she can teach an old dog new tricks.", Zero said, selecting a book and flipping through its pages.

Cross went into another one of his random "father crisis" crying fits, which caused Zero to throw the book at his face. "I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA, I JUST MIGHT KILL YOU BY THE END OF THE DAY.", Zero growled.

All of the madness stopped when Sakura walked over to the piano. Cross got up and Sakura sat down in the seat. He stood next to her and she began to play the piano, a soft and sweet melody filling the room with the rich sounds. Cross closed his eyes and clapped his hands together, enjoying the music. Yagari stopped channel surfing to watch Sakura's hands dance over the keys. Zero glanced over at her, secretly admiring her ability to play an instrument.

Sakura ended the song, the last note echoing throughout the room. Cross slowly opened his eyes, a smile across his face. Yagari nodded his head in approval and Zero went back to perusing the bookshelves. Kaito just mumbled something in his sleep and turned on his side, snoring away.

She stood up and gave a slight bow. Cross suddenly hugged her and cried into her chest. "THAT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MUSIC I'VE EVER HEARD! PROMISE ME YOU'LL TEACH ME TO PLAY THAT SOMEDAY!" He continued to cry and Sakura just awkwardly hugged him back, patting his back. "Uhh, sure.", she replied.

"Get off of her Cross, she has breakfast to make.", Yagari said, getting up to pull Cross away from her.

Sakura mouthed a silent "Thank you" to him and went into the kitchen to cook a late breakfast.

~30 minutes later~

"Guys, breakfast is ready! Come and eat!", Sakura said from the kitchen. Yagari shook Kaito awake and the gang went to the table to eat. One by one, Sakura brought over several plates of food, overflowing with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, pancakes, and waffles. She also brought over two different bottles of syrup and two containers of butter. Lastly, she brought over mugs and different pitchers of milk, orange juice, and apple juice along with a fresh pot of coffee.

Everyone glanced at the food, then at each other, then back to the food. In seconds, everyone sat at the table, filling their own plates with the delicious food in front of them. Sakura filled her plate last while everyone else wolfed down their food, cheeks full of food like a chipmunk. She smiled and buttered her toast. For several moments, nothing could be heard but chewing and forks getting seconds, scraping the plates full of food.

Zero scowled at everyone else but Sakura and muttered something about pigs into his mug of coffee. Sakura on the other hand smiled at the cute arguments over who gets the last piece of bacon. She stands and gets something out of the oven, putting it on a plate. "This is the last of the bacon in this house. Go crazy.", she chuckles.

When everybody is done eating, they laid back in their chairs, hands over their stomach. Zero simply refills his mug of coffee, sipping at it. "So I take it that everyone's satisfied?", Sakura said, smiling. They all nod, mumbling "Great meal…", "Good food…". Cross exclaimed, "It's been a while since we've all had such great cooking! Thank you very much Sakura!" The rest nod, saying thanks.

"Oh it wasn't a problem, you're guests here. Though I do have to ask you if you would be willing to accompany me to go shopping for more groceries…I ran out of stuff to cook lunch and dinner!", she said, smiling.

"Oh it's no issue! No, not at all! We'll go with you. As soon as we have a private conversation Sakura.", Cross said, raising an eyebrow. "There are many…topics and events I need to explain to you."

She looked confused for a moment but agreed, beginning to clear the table of the many dishes that were upon it.

* * *

**So did you guys enjoy an adjective extravaganza? XD If you're wondering why Sakura's all happy and dandy, it's because for a while, she still feels like everything's normal. In the next chapter, Cross and Sakura will have that discussion together, so stay tuned! And I guess she forgot about Cross's slippers when they were eating. XD Lol.**

**Lemme just reply to some reviews while I'm at it; (Skip if you don't really care, but please review on your way out! Thank you! :D)**

**NikkiPark99: Thank you for your continued support! I'm looking forward to your next chapter of Sly Cooper! :)**

**Kawaii: I think you forgot an 'i' in your name, so I just added it. XD So, uhh, is "Interesting..." good or bad? D: TELL ME YOUR SECRETS! XD Jk, lol, I hope you review again!**

**FALLING-ANGEL24- Aww, thank you! :3 I hope you enjoy the rest of my story! Thank you for your review!**

**snowfall 707- Thank you for your review, I'll try my best to make my chapters longer. So anyways, all I can say is that Kaname has a plan for everything, so that's why he didn't take Sakura back with him to the Kuran Manor. Just stay tuned, hopefully I will answer your questions then.**

**Thank you for reviewing my story, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Have a nice day/night! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

***cough, cough* I would've uploaded chapter 5 sooner but lo and behold, I got a cold in the middle of August. =_=;; *grabs tissue* So please enjoy chapter 5! *I do not own Vampire Knight***

**Chapter 5: New Explanations**

* * *

"Here's the list and money for the groceries…I'm sorry if you have to carry a lot of bags into my car, I just don't want anyone to be hungry after we eat!" Sakura said, smiling. "Oh, and here are my keys! Huh? I just had them here on the table…Oh, that's right, I put them in my pocket! Here."

"Can't believe you have your own car…" Yagari mumbled, taking the keys.

"Drive safely. I'll make lunch as soon as you guys get home!" Sakura said as Yagari, Zero, and Kaito left.

The group left and she closed the door behind them. She walked back into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Sakura joins Cross at the dining table once more, Cross sipping at his warm coffee.

"So lay it on me. We have about an hour before they get back." she said, taking a drink out of her glass.

"Of course, but could you get me some paper and a pen?" he requests.

Sakura gets up and returns with a notepad and pen for him. She sits down once more and waits for him to continue.

"So, here is a pyramid of the various vampire classes. Here at the very top are Level A's. These are Purebloods, they are immortal and can only be killed with a severe blow to the head or heart. They are the only vampires able to turn humans into vampires. They also possess unimaginable power and abilities. In addition to being beautiful, their blood is the purest of all the vampires. Not a single drop of human blood in their bloodline. Purebloods are only born through Purebloods; therefore it is not uncommon for siblings to intermarry within families. This way it preserves the bloodline seeing as purebloods are very rare."

"The next level of vampires are Level B's. Your parents were Level B's. Level B's are known as the Aristocrats, the highest rank next to the Purebloods. They also have their own special abilities. Aristocrats are born through two Aristocrats or a Pureblood mating with a human, resulting in a very high ranked Aristocrat. "

"And here we have the most common level of vampire. Level C's are as basic as they come. To get a common vampire, you can have many combinations. For example, two common vampires, a common vampire and a human, or a common vampire and an Aristocrat. However, the more a common vampire breeds with humans, the more vampire genes and blood thin out in the family."

"And we have the two remaining classes of vampires. Level D and Level E. There is only one way to get a Level D vampire; when a Pureblood bites a human, therefore turning into a vampire. And to get a Level E…" Cross takes a breath before continuing. "To get a Level E, only one thing happens. A Level D slowly turns into a beast of instinct, a beast with immense bloodlust, otherwise known as a Level E. Level E's are known as the lowest of the low in the vampire society, and they are a danger to humanity. So that is why the Hunter Society exists. The Hunters find and kill any Level E's that are put on the execution list."

Sakura notices that Level E's are outside of the pyramid, a small rectangle on the bottom right of the paper. _Lowest of the low huh? They don't even get a space on the pyramid…_,Sakura thought.

"The Hunters carry their own special Anti-Vampire weapons in which they hunt and kill. Any human can pick up one of these weapons and not be harmed. But the weapons only affect vampires. If any class of vampire were to touch a hunter weapon, they would be harmed. There are some vampires that can handle hunter weapons; they occasionally try to exterminate Level E's when it is the Hunter Society's responsibility. Being Hunters, we don't exactly have a friendly relationship with vampires."

"I, however, am a pacifist. I think vampires and humans can get along, so that is how I created Cross Academy. Vampires are members of the Night Class, sleeping by day, studying by night. Humans are members of the Day Class, studying by day, sleeping by night. They stay in the Sun Dorms and Moon Dorms, respectively. The Day Class tends to make a fuss over the Night class seeing as they are beautiful and smart. So we have Guardians of the Academy, making sure the Day Class doesn't find out about the existence of vampires. Guardians also ensure that no one is making a fuss after curfew; the Day Class sneaking out of their dorms to go spy on the Night Class and the Night Class to make sure no one drinks human blood on school campus. Are you getting everything so far?"

Sakura nods her head slowly, taking all of the new information. "I understand. So my parents were Aristocrats, and since I _was_ human, I'm now a Level D, is that correct? So, I'll lose myself to an insane bloodlust sometime soon and kill everyone in town. If that's so, then why is Zero still alive? Isn't he just like me?"

"Yes, but no. Zero comes from a long line of distinguished vampire hunters, the Kiryu family. A Pureblood named Shizuka Hio had a Level D lover, and he was placed on the execution list. Zero's parents were assigned to hunt him down and kill him. As a result, Shizuka took her revenge out on his family, killing his parents and twin brother, Ichiru. I took him in when he was around 11 since I was a family friend of the Kiryus'. He's changed ever since then." Cross replies.

"So what about that tattoo of his? Was that a part of his 'rebellious stage'?" she asks, taking a drink of her juice.

"That tattoo is a reason why he's still sane. It's called the Hunter's Seal. It tames rouge vampires. Oh and I almost forgot, vampires can make blood bonds. It's when two vampires exchange blood. They form a bond that lasts a lifetime. They can sense when their mate in in distress and are extremely protective of them. Don't mess with a vampire's mate. They will do anything to protect them." he said.

"Ok, so I no touchy a vampire's mate. Got it. Anything else?" Sakura sighs.

"Yes, blood tablets. These blood tablets are designed to quench a vampire's thirst. Just dissolve in water or just chew and swallow. Even though you've lost a lot of blood, you're not thirsty. You have a lot of self-control around people Sakura, I admire that. But I know you're thirsty. Here. Drink." Cross gets up and Sakura stands, baffled.

He stands in front of her and extends his wrist to her with Sakura wide-eyed.

~In town with Zero, Kaito and Yagari~

"Ok…Oh Zero, stop by the fruit stand and buy a half a pound of apples with-man, this is a lot of fruit. Here, just take the list. Yagari and I are gonna go load up the car." Kaito said, hauling half of the bags over his shoulders. Yagari followed, leaving Zero with the list of fruit.

Zero sighed and thought, _What, so am I some kind of errand boy now?_ He goes over to a fruit stand and chooses the fruit on the list. He pays the elderly couple the right amount of cash and heads back to the car, bags in hand.

He comes back to the car with Kaito and Yagari placing the groceries in the trunk of the car, making everything fit like a puzzle. Kaito closed the trunk and helps Zero get the fruit in the back seats of the car. Yagari gets into the driver's seat and wait for the two to finish up. Kaito then gets into the other seat next to Yagari. Zero sits next to the fruit, holding the more easily bruised fruit in his lap.

Yagari pulls out of the parking lot of the open market and heads back to Sakura's home.

~Back at the house with Sakura and Cross~

"…Are you mad? I could _kill_ you and you're just giving your blood away to me?!" Sakura yelled. "You've lost it Cross! I'm not doing it. Honestly, who willingly gives their blood away to a-a BEAST that can and will kill for someone's blood? Screw it, I'm out. Go check yourself in a mental hospital."

Sakura turned to leave the room, but Cross grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Out of nowhere, he produces a small pocket knife and cut his own wrist with it. Crimson blood flows from the cut, dropping onto the floor beneath them.

Sakura's eyes turned red and she staggered back, hands on her neck. She was gasping for breath. _So thirsty…Must drink…Blood…Blood…BLOOD!_, her mind screamed. She screams and lunges at Cross, both of them falling to the floor. Sakura places each of her knees on either side of Cross's hips, trapping him with her body. Her one hand pins one of his arms to the floor while the other wrenches his head to the side. She was a beast of instinct now, snarling viciously. Sakura bared her teeth, four of which elongated into sharp fangs; two on top, two on bottom. Cross simply laid there, not bothering to fight back.

With another cry, she swoops in and bites his neck, drinking the crimson liquid.

* * *

**Wow. What a chapter. I know I'm evil for leaving off with a major cliffhanger like that, but the next chapter will come soon. I just want to thank all of you guys for the 402(+) views on this story! It means a lot to me! :3 So with that said, please review on your way out! Have a nice day/night! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**What? Next day update? XD I was really eager to type this chapter so I wouldn't leave you guys hanging for long! XD GET IT? CAUSE IT WAS A ****_CLIFFHANGER?_**** Lol. I'm sorry, I know that wasn't funny. _ *I don't own Vampire Knight* (There is swearing in this chapter, but it won't kill you.)**

**Chapter 6: Sanity**

* * *

"Seriously? Another red light. Well, we're gonna be stuck here for another ten minutes in this traffic. Toss me an apple Zero, I'm hungry." Kaito sighed, crossing his legs.

Zero rummaged through one of the bags of fruit and tossed Kaito an apple, landing in his lap.

"Red? God dammit, you know I prefer green. Or Ginger Gold, damn those are good too." Kaito said, tossing the red apple back.

Zero rolled his eyes and sighed, and rummaged through the bag once more. He found some green apples at the bottom of the bag and threw one at Kaito's head.

"Ow! What the hell Zero?" he exclaimed, turning to glare at Zero.

Zero picked up the apple that landed and rolled behind Kaito's seat. He calmly handed to Kaito, who growled and snatched the apple out of his hands. _How amusing._, Zero thought, chuckling to himself. He sits back, crossing his legs and resting his arm on the rest. Zero sees that Yagari snatched the apple from Kaito's hands and began to eat it himself.

"Hey! That's my apple!" Kaito yelled.

"You had to complain whether or not the damn apple was red or green. It's a color, doesn't matter." Yagari says, taking another bite of the crisp, crunchy apple.

"Yes it does! Green apples are more tart than red apples! I also find them crisper!" Kaito huffed.

"Just say sour! The hell is "tart"? Jeez, you sound like my dead grandmother."

"Kaito", Zero intervened. "It's a freaking apple. Get the hell over it."

Kaito huffed again and turned towards the window, crossing his arms. Just as Yagari finished the apple off, the light turned green, and they began to drive back once more.

~Fujushima Residence, Kitchen/Dining Room~

Sakura drank the sweet, crimson blood in large gulps. Her eyes remained the red hue, shining brighter with each gulp. She snarled whenever Cross tried to move.

Suddenly, she got control of herself again. _WHAT AM I DOING? YOU'LL KILL HIM! NOOO! STOP THIS! YOU'RE NOT ME! I'M NOT A MONSTER!, _her inner voice screamed. **HAHA. YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?**, the monster challenged back. _I DON'T WANT THIS!_, she shot back.

Sakura's eyes returned to their crystal blue hue. She tore away from Cross's neck, scooting away from him until her back hit the wall. Her knees came up to her chest and she placed her face in her hands, leaning into her knees. Sakura began to bawl hysterically.

"I'm s-sor-ry…I-I did-n't mean to…do th-that…I'm s-so sor-ry…I'm no-nothing but a-a monster…Why me?...Why my parents?...He sh-should've l-left me there to d-die…" she cried.

Cross slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in his neck when he moved. He tore away a portion of his shirt, using it to bandage his neck. He fastened it securely for the time being and got up to walk over to Sakura. Cross got on his knees and held her in his arms, one hand guiding her head to his left shoulder. The other hand was on her back, patting and rubbing soothingly.

Sakura continued to cry and say that she's nothing but a monster…That Yagari should've shot her when he had the chance. Cross murmured words of comfort in her ear, trying his best to soothe the young girl in his arms.

"Shh…It's ok…It wasn't your fault…Shh…You're no monster Sakura…" he said, rubbing small circles in her back.

_Why did it have to be her?...She's so young, so much to live for, so much potential in life…Who would be so cruel as to take that away from her?_

~Sakura's Car~

They were just pulling into the drive way when Zero suddenly sat up and stiffened.

"Do you smell that? Shit, Cross was bitten!" Zero said, whipping his seatbelt off and getting out of the car.

Kaito and Yagari followed suit and Zero already had his gun in hand, loading the bullets in as quickly as possible. Yagari fumbled with the keys, trying to see what one opened the front door.

"WOULD YOU HURRY UP? HE COULD BE DEAD BY NOW!" Zero screamed.

"IT'S NOT MY DAMN FAULT THAT SHE HAS SO MANY FUCKING KEYS. I'M TRYING MY BEST HERE YOU STUPID APPRENTICE."

"HELLO?! THERE'S AN EASIER WAY TO DO THIS YA RETARDS!" Kaito yelled, kicking the door open.

They all dashed inside to the kitchen where they found Cross with a bleeding neck and Sakura bawling her eyes out. Zero narrowed his eyes at her and growled, pointing his gun at her head. Cross held her tighter, glaring at him with tears in his eyes.

"Don't you dare. Don't take away her life like that. She doesn't deserve this cruel fate; no one does. I'm giving her a second chance, no matter how small that chance is." he angrily whispered, the tears falling down his face.

Kaito scowled and began to walk out, but just before he left the room, a look of sadness crossed his face for a split second. Yagari did the same, not looking back at the two of them. Zero lingered for a few seconds more before placing the gun on the counter and leaving the room.

~A half hour later~

Sakura eventually fell asleep in Cross's embrace. He carried her to the upstairs bathroom and cleaned her up a bit, wiping the dry tears and blood off of her face. Cross also disinfected his own bite marks and put a clean bandage around his neck. After that, he carried her to her bedroom.

The bed was in the far right corner of the room, with dark blue drapes hanging above it, giving more privacy if wanted. The two windows of the room, located on the wall near the head of the bed, had the same shade of blue curtains. The walls of the room were painted a light yellow color. Near the windows is a white dresser with a mirror attached to it. Various nail polishes and other beauty products were scattered on top of it. On the opposite wall was a taller dresser. Near the foot of the bed were doors leading to a nice sized closet. A bookshelf on the opposite wall of the closet was filled with various novels and scrapbooks. There was also a smaller TV stand, compared with the stand in the living room, with a nice smaller TV. Some movies were strewn about on top of the stand. A plush zebra rug was in the center of the room with some pillows, so that you could watch TV either on the bed or on the rug.

Cross gently placed Sakura on the bed, covering her with the blanket. He brushes the hair out of her face and caresses her cheek with one hand. His hand lingers for a just a short moment more, and then he turns and leaves the room. Cross closes the door behind him quietly before heading back downstairs.

~Another half hour later~

"Barbeque or plain?"

"Uhh, any sour cream and onion?"

Zero tosses Kaito his bag of chips and sits down to eat lunch with the others. Yagari was already halfway through his first sandwich and Kaito was munching on another green apple. Cross focused on his food, but before he ate he murmured a thank you to Zero for making them lunch. Zero simply nodded and dug into his own meal.

"So, how's the cherry blossom doing?" Yagari asked, taking a drink of his pop.

"Sleeping." Cross simply replied. "I'm taking her to the Association tomorrow to get the Hunters' Seal."

"What? You wanna take her to get the Hunters' Seal?"

* * *

**For peeps who are curious, the Hunters' Seal is the tattoo that keep Level D's sane. Or something like that, it's the badass tattoo Zero has. XD I would like to give a shoutout to emmawalters090! She is so sweet. :3 I would also like to thank you guys again for all the views I have! ( 479? ALMOST HALF A THOUSAND! :') ) And for everyone who has reviewed, favorited (is that a word? XD) and is currently following my story! Thank you all so, so much for your support so far, it means a lot to me. So please review on your way out! Have a nice day/night!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Iris...BEST BAND EVER! 3 They helped me come up with this chapter faster! XD Kinda...LOL. Seriously, their music is AMAZING!**

***I don't own Vampire Knight* *There is a sorta perverted conversation, but it's funny, trust me. XD* *Yes, there are swear words* *Ok maybe I should just let you read now* *I'm sorry* *ENJOY! XD***

**Chapter 7: A Worthless Trade**

* * *

"Here…Thank you for letting me borrow them. They're already washed…" Sakura said, handing the clothes back to Cross.

He smiles and says, "It was no issue. But only the slippers were mine. The shirt and pants were Zero's…"

She nods and walks over to the DVD player on the last shelf of the stand and turns it on. She kneels to retrieve the collection of movies and other DVDs'. Her hand accidently presses a button on the DVD remote and it plays the current disk that's inside. Sakura doesn't remember what was inside of the DVD player. But when she does recognize the voices, she froze in place.

_"Y'know what really bothers me? Those stupid commercials for shaving stuff. Like the razors or the shaving scream itself? It's all like "Ooh, smooth legs! And people will notice!". And then they show some random dude stroking the chick's legs like he's a pedophile! I find that strange."_

_"I see your point. But they're paid to do that."_

_"I don't care! I find it weird!"_

The screen shows a group of girls, sitting together in a circle on a plush, tan carpet. Two of the girls are twins, with blonde, shoulder length hair and emerald eyes. One of the girls had hair with streaks of purple and silver, tied up in a high ponytail. She had contacts that were colored gold. They all had smiles on their faces, telling jokes and stories. The girls all wore pajama's and were also snacking on various junk foods.

The girl with multicolored hair looked at the camera.

_"It's no fun recording the entire thing Sakura! Put the camera on the tripod or something, sit down!" she smiled._

_"Okay, okay, gimme a moment!" Sakura laughed._

The camera went shaky for a few seconds as she adjusted the camera on the tripod. The screen now had Sakura in the picture, the group of girls laughing together.

Sakura had her head down, her oynx hair hiding her face. She fought back tears that threatened to spill over. She quickly got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving to go to the backyard.

Cross walked over and took the remote in his own hands and sat on the couch. Just then Kaito and Zero walked in. Yagari came from the bathroom underneath the stairs and scratched his head.

_"Ha! I can't believe that happened to you!" one of the twins said, smiling._

_"You should…It was one of the most awkward photo shoots ever…Ugh." the gold eyed girl said, shivering._

_"So he really tackled you? And had a boner while doing it? Damn, you attract the weirdest of guys. I'm so sorry." Sakura said, shaking her head._

_"I know…But that's not the worst part. The photo shoot was promoting a new vampire movie, A Thousand Reflections. I was doing it with one of two guys, a human and the vampire king or something. Don't get me wrong both are like, super hot but…"_

Cross had a slight smile on his face, laughing along with the girls.

"Who are they?" Yagari asked, plopping down on the other half of the couch

"Who cares, they are HOT!" Kaito said, smirking and sitting on the arm of the sectional.

Yagari scowled and said, "Kaito, take you and your small ass boner in the bathroom. Go and fap to your heart's content."

Kaito chuckled and said, "Oh? How do you know how big my penis is?"

Zero walked over and smacked Kaito hard on the back of the head. "It's not hard to figure out Kaito. It's cause you have no penis."

"HEY! MY PENIS IS NOT NONEXISTENT! FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT IS-"

"SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR PENIS, WE DON'T WANNA KNOW. MY GOD, HAVE SOME DECENCY!" Yagari yelled.

"DECENCY? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS PENIS BUSINESS."

"OH MY GOD, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Zero screamed. "And where the hell did Cross go?"

~Fujushima Residence, Backyard~

"Sakura? You here?" Cross said.

He walked outside in the warm, afternoon air. The sun beat down gently and a slight breeze was blowing. Cross wandered off to find Sakura after Yagari said something inappropriate.

"Sakura?"

He looked around the large garden, admiring the many vegetables and how they grew happily in the lush soil. His eyes wandered over to the blossoming cherry blossom tree and saw glimpses of clothing and black hair. Cross walks over to the trunk of the tree and looks up and sees Sakura sitting on a thick branch. Her knees are to her chest and her arms are wrapped around them. Her head rests on top of her knees. She has silent tears streaming down her face.

"Come down from there please…We have to go somewhere."

~An hour later, Hunters' Society~

"One of us has to carry you in…It has a border that doesn't allow vampires to enter…Unless a Hunter carries you inside." Cross explained.

"Let's just get this over with…" Zero mumbled, scooping Sakura in his arms.

"Ah! Put me down!" Sakura yelped.

The second they were in, he put her down and brushed his clothes off. The other Hunters in the room immediately began to whisper and look at Sakura, their eyes narrowing.

"Another Level D? I thought…"

"…soft hearted fool…"

"…her killed!"

The Hunters eyes' wandered from her head to her toes, observing her.

Sakura had her hair down, falling down over her shoulders in a sleek black curtain. She wore a pale, purple long sleeved shirt with black skinny jeans. Black combat boots with buckles adorned her feet with the jeans tucked in neatly. Her thin, gray coat hung over one arm. She also had some mascara on, framing her blue eyes nicely.

Zero just wore a black tee shirt with blue jeans and his boots. Cross had on his favorite scarf, with a tan shirt and black pants. Yagari wore his cowboy hat, a cigarette hanging from his mouth and shotgun strapped over his back. His coat covered his torso, so you could only see his jeans and shoes. Kaito had on his coat as well, with black jeans and boots.

Suddenly, a knife flew towards Sakura's forehead. With a blink of an eye, she caught it between her index and middle fingers. With another flick of the wrist, Sakura threw it back in the direction from which it came. The Hunters quickly moved out of the way, and the knife lodged itself in the wall behind them.

One of the Hunters, she noticed, was angry and he gave her a dirty look and snarled.

"I'm sorry, I was simply returning what isn't mine." Sakura said calmly.

"Let's go, the room is this way." Cross said, quickly leading them to where they need to go.

As they left the main lobby, the murmurs and whispers got louder and louder.

~Hunters' Society, Upper Floor~

"Here we are!"

Sakura entered the room, taking in the new environment.

It was a large room with a desk in the center, covered in paperwork and other various forms. Behind the desk, in each corner, were two tall bookshelves. There were also two chairs in front of the desk, plush and blue. Sitting behind the desk was a man that looked somewhere in his mid-thirty's'. He had messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was leaning on the desk, concentrating on whatever paperwork he was trying to complete.

"Hello Fumio! Sorry to bother you but-"

In a flash, Fumio had his bow and arrow out, pointing it at Sakura.

"Wait! Let me explain! Put your weapon away, she won't hurt anyone." Cross said, holding one hand out.

~15 minutes later~

"So what you're saying is that you want to give her the Hunters' Seal?"

"Yes. She deserves it."

"Deserves it? What's the damn point, she'll die in a few months anyway."

Cross narrowed his eyes, and pushed his glasses up with a finger.

"Well, how about this? We can't just give her the tattoo and let her lounge around right? Maybe if she makes herself useful, then I'll give her the tattoo." Fumio said, putting his feet up on the desk.

Cross sat up and said, "What do you mean by 'useful'?"

Fumio grinned and laughed. "If that girl can become a Hunter, then there's no point in killing her! She can hunt what she could've become. Wouldn't that be fun? That is, if she passes the test."

Sakura sighed and said, "All of this fuss over a simple tattoo…It's so much easier to put a bullet through my head or heart isn't it?"

"She'll do it."

"Kaito? What are you doing?" Yagari growled.

"Relax. This'll be fun. I can teach her what you taught me over the years. See how much I've learned."

"Alright Kaito! If she can become a Hunter in 3 weeks, then we won't kill her! Lemme give her the tattoo now then. So she doesn't go mad beforehand." Fumio chuckled.

~10 minutes later~

"So kid, where do you want the seal?"

She glances at Zero for a moment before replying to Fumio, "On the side of my neck. My hair can cover it and if I need to tie my hair up, I can put some waterproof makeup on."

Zero furrows his eyebrows and Fumio begins to work on disinfecting the right side of her neck.

"Shit kid, your neck…" he said quietly.

Sakura stiffened at the mention of her scars.

Fumio says nothing more and prepares the equipment for use.

* * *

**So Kaito is willing to take dear Sakura under his wing! Will he help her succeed? Or will he make her fail miserably? *cue dramatic music* ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN CHAPTER 8! BWAHAHAHAHA! XD Oh yeah, that movie title is completely fake, I just came up with a random, epic name, LOL. So leave a review on the way out, tell me that you think! Thank you and have a nice day/night! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've uploaded a chapter, I apoligize for this. My laptop is acting up and it isn't automatically connecting to any wifi I've already logged into. Don't worry, I will be trying to use my aunts computer (she lives only a few blocks away, and we're very close). I have my fanfic on my flash drive, so I will try my very best to upload chapter 8 as soon as possible. Again, I'm very sorry for this issue, I will be getting my laptop fixed as soon as possible. **

**Stay bloody,**

**inkandblood0275**

**EDIT! :D **

**I got my baby fixed! :'D THANK YOU GEEK SQUAD! I LOVE YOU~ It took like 15 minutes from start to finish. Apparently, the driver somehow got uninstalled on my laptop, so all the lady had to do was re-install it. Best part? IT WAS FREEEEEEEEE~~~IT WAS FREEEEEEEE~:D **

**Lady: Ok, your laptop is all taken care of. :)**

**My mom: How much does the repair cost? D:**

**Lady: Oh no, I deal with this issue a lot, it's not uncommon. It won't cost a thing. :)**

**My mom and I: IT'S FREE?! OH MY GOD, IT'S FREE! :'D THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Lady: Aww, no problem. :D Have a nice night guys!**

**My mom and I: YOU TOO! :'D**

**After that, we got McDonald's. XD It was a good day my friends. A very good day indeed. I'm going to try and finish chapter 8 tonight, it's 10:28 where I live, so goodbye for now!**

**Stay bloody,**

**inkandblood0275**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello once again! I am so so SO sorry for being on hiatus for such a long while. About 1 or 2 months? :( I'm really sorry, I have already started high school and I'm in all AP classes and they obviously expect a lot out of me, along with my other classmates of course. Homework is plentiful, but this weekend I got lucky and only have English and Global to do! It's still no excuse for my long absence and to make up for it, I am staying up all night to type out at least 4 new chapters for you guys. :) I also have gotten this cool packet full of more writing words from English class to use so I'll try to incorporate them and see how it turns out. Thank you for sticking with me for so long and I hope you're pleased about the e-mail notification in your inbox! :) - inkandblood0275 *I don't own Vampire Knight***

**Chapter 8: Battle Ready**

* * *

"Hey, do you guys if we stop here for a little while? I wanna check something out." Katio said, leading the group over to a larger set of doors on the lower floor of the Society.

Sakura had her hair up as promised, wearing her new tattoo proudly. She smirked at how the Hunters faces lit up in astonishment over the tattoo. _Ha. Ha. Ha. That's what you get for doubting me._ Sakura thought, mentally laughing.

The group went inside the large room, which was basically a training room/gymnasium area. There were bleachers neatly put away for use at a later time. One set of bleachers was out, a small group of Hunters watching two others duel with real swords, the light bouncing off a bright reflection of the metal. There were various targets located at the back of this area, some are sandbags with red targets painted onto them, others are of cardboard bodies and plain sturdy white targets, again painted neatly with red. There was also some targets on a rope hanging from the ceiling with rope pulls on either side of the gym that allowed two people to move the targets. Tables were set up with practice weapons on the upper corners of the room, on either side of the open doors. Next to the left corner table on the opposite wall was another set of doors leading to a weight room.

Sakura went to one of the tables and picked up one of the practice swords. She looked over her shoulder and gave the group a slight smile.

"Anyone up for a quick duel?"

Zero was already walking towards the targets, gun in hand. "Ok, I guess he doesn't wanna join the party." Sakura said. She turns to the rest of the guys. "Well? Anyone?"

* * *

"I'll go easy on you ok? I don't want to hurt you Sakura, just know that."

"I'm not made of glass Cross, nor am I inexperienced in dueling. Just do your best."

Sakura and Cross took their positions across from each other, feet spaced apart and arms in a defensive manner, one hand holding the hilt of the sword firmly. They stared at each other for a little while and then Cross lunged at Sakura, the practice sword aimed at her chest. She was as quick as a rabbit, dodging his attack and appearing right behind him. He didn't realize it until the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"YA!" she cried, jumping up and aiming her sword at the back of his skull.

Cross whipped around and ducked down and also managed to trip Sakura with a quick sweep of his leg. She yelped and fell on her back, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped and coughed for air like a fisH out of water. He grinned and went in for the kill, straddling her hips and raising the sword over his head.

Sakura widened her eyes and elbowed his gut, causing Cross to fall over and drop his sword at the same time. Cross gave her a somewhat playful glare, but still groaned in pain. She took the opportunity to scramble from underneath him and stand again. Sakura took both swords and when Cross managed to stand, she crossed her arms with the swords in hand and pointed them at his neck. He was surprised, but in a good way. Sakura smirked and lowered her swords to her side. The duel was quick, but that's how it was meant to be.

"Nice job Sakura. You have some fight in you."

"Why thank you Cross. For an "old man" you fight pretty well."

Kaito looked surprised, but quickly turned that expression around with a smile on his face. "Looks like I don't have to do very much to train you huh? I like a girl that can fight back. Doesn't make them seem weak."

Sakura simply nodded and when she turned around, a large crowd of Hunters weren't too far from them, gossiping and chatting away about her.

"...let her win!"

"Fool...lost to a-"

"Freakin' Level D!"

Kaito grew irritated with their comments and defended Sakura.

"That shows you idiots not to underestimate any enemy you see. So shut up and learn something. If I were Cross, I would make you all run 10 laps, do 100 sit ups, and carry someone around twice your body weight for 3 hours. But I can't do that know can I?"

Sakura chuckled. "Don't get so hot headed Kaito. Or should I say "_sensei.""_

* * *

Sakura went to take a shower after the little sparring session with Cross. She felt uncomfortable with sticky sweat clinging to her skin, causing her clothes to stick to her body as well. Yagari requested to go back to his apartment to grab some things. Although Sakura still felt as if he was just going to bring back more weapons to threaten her with. _Who knows, that gun could be one of many others. _she shook her head, and grabbed some comfy sweatpants and another thin cotton shirt.

~Downstairs, Fukushima Residence~

Zero wandered the kitchen for any small snack to eat, a bit hungry after his short target practice. He opens the fridge to find one lone red apple and decides to eat that. After a quick rinse under some cold water, Zero took a bit out of the tart yet sweet crunchy fruit and opens the door to the backyard. The cool air of the late afternoon made Zero smile. He found the summer months much too hot and humid for his tastes and always preferred the just warm air of the budding spring, or the crisp, clean air of autumn. He disliked winter as well, it's too cold.

When Zero's eyes wandered to the blossoming Sakura tree, his smile slowly turned into a look of sadness and confusion. _Shizuka...Shizuka Hio...That name will haunt me forever...Why would you still love her...Ichiru?_. Zero went to take another bit of his apple, but felt neasous and felt a sudden rage deep in his stomach. He threw the apple with tremendous strength at the cherry blossom tree. The apple hit the center of the thick trunk of the tree, making it shake slightly and causing a few blossoms to fall.

Zero felt a few angry tears trickle down his cheeks and hears the door open behind him.

There were sounds of quick footsteps behind him. Zero slowly turns around, expecting Cross to console him. Instead it was Sakura, damp, tangled hair and fresh clothes. She was just a few feet away, but made no move to come any closer to Zero. She motioned for him to follow her back inside the house.

* * *

"Yes, that's the D key. Try to play me a B flat scale. Very basic, and I let you practice. Do it in quarter notes."

Zero let his fingers hover over the piano for a moment, and then let them down on the keys. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration and then his hands moved. One by one, he played Sakura the scale he had learned just a few moments ago. Although he still found it challenging to move each hand separately on the keys.

"Very good Zero. Now I'll show you how to play some simple songs. Let's do "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star". Feel free to sing along! Haha."

Zero showed no emotion and silently learned the notes. Sakura had to admit that he was a quick learner. Yagari walked in the front door, a duffel bag swung over his shoulder.

"You teaching Zero piano? Ha, that's amusing. It's his first music lesson! Cross! Get the camera!"

Zero hit random keys and said, "Shut up Yagari. At least I'm learning something new."

Cross came running into the room with a large camera and began to fawn over Sakura and Zero.

"MY DARLING SON! THIS WILL BE GREAT FOR MY SCRAPBOOK! "Zero's First Piano Lesson"! Come on now, smile!"

Sakura began to laugh as Zero took the camera and took the film out of it. He shredded the film to tiny pieces. Cross began to collect the scraps of the film from the floor, kneeling and wailing. Sakura shook her head and chuckled as she left the living room to make dinner for the gang.

* * *

**I like my chapters to be at over at least 1,500 words...But I really wanted to get these chapters out for you guys! So please review, I'd love to hear from you guys! :) Have a nice day/night! Crap, it's a school night! :( I can't type out the rest of the chapters tonight, I need to sleep. I'm sorry, I will write them out in school and just try to type them up for you as fast as I can!**


End file.
